A variety of electronic and optoelectronic devices can be enabled by developing thin film relaxed lattice constant III-V semiconductors on elemental silicon (Si) substrates. Surface layers capable of achieving the performance advantages of III-V materials may host a variety of high performance electronic devices such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) and quantum well (QW) transistors fabricated from extreme high mobility materials such as, but not limited to, indium antimonide (InSb), indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs) and indium arsenide (InAs). While such high mobility QW channels have been incorporated into planar transistors, they have not been incorporated into non-planar transistors.